lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klein Moretti
Klein Moretti is the main protagonist of Lord of the Mysteries. He is a Beyonder who follows the Fool Pathway. He is the mysterious leader of the Tarot Club known as The Fool '''and a transmigrator who comes from a modern world. Appearance His original body has black hair, brown eyes, an average-looking face, a deep outline and is thinly-built. Klein also has a distinct scholarly air to him. He is often forced to hide his identity by shapeshifting with the aid of his powers as a Fool Pathway's Beyonder. Like this, he created distinct appearances matching his different names : * '''Sherlock Moriarty: '''Brown eyes, slightly long black hair, average-featured face with some stubs of facial hair, thin yet with a moderately muscular build * '''Gehrman Sparrow: * Dwayne Dantès: Personality Klein Moretti has exhibited a cautious and good-natured personality. He is humorous and gentlemanly. Fundamentally a lover of justice, he will not hesitate to do what is right even at personal cost. Klein Moretti had a talent for acting even before becoming a Beyonder treading the Fool Pathway. It was first seen when he had the reflex of assuming the attitude of a mystical and powerful entity called The Fool during his first trip in the The Gray Fog. Klein then became much better at posing and faking identities as he progressed in the sequences of his Pathway. The current transmigrator is like the original Klein, he is someone who care about his appearance. This is the reason why as soon as he could afford the cost of the different clothes and accessories, he became a sophisticate and socialite person known for his elegant style. Allied with Klein's humorous disposition and his status as a Beyonder of the Fool Pathway he gave of an amiable and mysterious feeling to those who are his acquaintances. Background Klein is a citizen of the Northern Continent’s Loen Kingdom, Awwa County, Tingen city. At the start of the novel, he had just graduated from the Department of History at Khoy University. His father was a sergeant of the Royal Army who died in a colonial conflict with the Southern Continent, and his mother was a devotee of the Evernight Goddess who passed away the year he passed the entrance exam to Khoy University. He also has an elder brother, Benson Moretti, and a younger sister, Melissa Moretti. Trivia * Zhou Mingrui was his original name before he transmigrated. * It was on Earth that he learned a method to control an area of the The Gray Fog, allowing him to create the Tarot Club by posing as a strange and powerful entity while he was not even Beyonder yet. The club was thus created on a false assumption that Audrey Hall and Alger Wilson imagined during the first meeting. * He chose the nickname of The Fool with the tarot card in mind. He did not know at the time that it was also the name of the Sequence 0 (Godhood) belonging to the Fool Pathway and that the tarot card of "the fool" could hide the corresponding Card of Blasphemy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tarot Club Category:Blackthorn Security Company Category:Northern Continent Category:Loen Kingdom Category:Awwa County Category:Tingen City Category:Nighthawk Category:Ally Category:Beyonder